


Flowers for Gran

by ladyoneill



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than a year after the fall of Sunnydale, Willow realizes a tradition can no longer happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Gran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



> Written without any knowledge of the comics. The mourning tag is very minor. See the end tags if this could be triggering, but beware spoilers.

"Those are pretty."

At Buffy's comment, Willow glances up from her notes on her current project and winces slightly at the headache from staring at designs for hours. For a moment, she's confused, but then sees what Buffy's looking at.

A pretty pale blue glass jar full of white flowers.

It's a habit to buy them on this day every year, but, for the first time, she has nowhere to put them.

"Spider mums, my gran's favorite." She shrugs slightly, trying to ignore the sadness at both the memory of her ten year deceased grandmother, and the loss of her grave.

Buffy goes still, then her face turns sympathetic and she crosses the room to squeeze Willow's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry. It's hard."

Willow knows Buffy understands. Her mother was buried in Sunnydale, too. Reaching up, she squeezes the hand on her shoulder. "I always took a vase of those to her grave on her birthday. Not the day we buried her, but on a happy day, and now..." It makes her feel helpless. Rituals are important. "I never thought there was an afterlife, but then you came back and...Well, I know the thought of gran in Heaven or some peaceful place should make me feel better, and I know her body was just an empty shell, but I miss going to visit her."

"I know, Will."

And she does, of course.

Trying to smile, Willow gestures to the flowers. "So, I guess I hope she's here with us seeing the flowers in our apartment and knowing I love and miss her, right?"

"Right," Buffy replies with a small, determined smile. "Same reason I bought that weird vase." She points to the windowsill where a twisted green and red ceramic vase sits. "I knew mom would love it."

Willow nods, then rises and gives her best friend a brief hug. "Okay, enough moping. My eyes are burning out of my head and my brain hurts from going over these notes for hours. Let's go down to the wharf and get fish and chips and watch the sun set."

"Sounds like a great idea."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Willow mourns her grandmother who died ten years ago; Buffy mentions her mother.


End file.
